My First, My Last, My Everything
by Bebhe-Chan
Summary: ONESHOOT! Fic untuk menyambut tahun baru 2013 . Perjuangan Hinata dan Naruto untuk melawan rasa rindu mereka. cekidott!


Holla Minna…. ^o^/

Bebhe kembali dengan fic pair NaruHina setelah fic Bebhe yang pertama yang berjudul_** Who I Loved**_*ceritanya sambil promo xD*plak

Fic ini Bebhe persembahkan untuk menyambut tahun baru 2013. Yeee… akhirnya nggak jadi kiamat deh *plak xD* Happy New Year 2013 yaa.. ^_^

Moga readers semua suka dengan fic kedua Bebhe ini.. okelah daripada banyak cincong..

Happy Reading…

If you don't like please press 'Back' ^^b

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*****Bebhe Present*****_

.

.

.

.

**MY FIRST, MY LAST, MY EVERYTHING**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, romance yang kurang berasa, nggak nyambung sama judul, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), ONESHOOT!**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..Tap.. Tap…

Suara derap kaki terdengar di lorong sekolahan yang telah sepi malam itu.. Bayangan hitam terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di antara loker-loker siswa kelas XII. Sangat aneh jika ada seseorang yang berkeliaran di dalam gedung sekolahan apalagi saat hari sudah malam begini. Lantas apa yang dia lakukan disitu?.

Perlahan bayangan seseorang itu berjalan memasuki ruang olahraga yang gelap, karena jika malam hari, satpam sekolahan tidak akan menyalakan lampu.

_KRIIETTT…._

Perlahan pintu ruang olahraga itu pun terbuka. Bayangan dirinya perlahan berjalan menuju pojok ruangan tersebut.

_CTEK!_

Lampu ruangan itu pun menyala. Terlihat seorang remaja pria yang berbadan tinggi, berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga coretan di masing-masing pipinya sedang berdiri sambil melihat kesana kemari. Dia adalah pria yang terkenal dengan nama, Namikaze Naruto. Naruto termasuk _'Most Wanted' _di sekolahannya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruang olahraga tersebut, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kemudian matannya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan gelap tempat menyimpan berbagai macam bola dan alat-alat olahhraga lainnya. Kakinya lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut. Di bukanya pintu berwarna merah itu perlahan-lahan. Dinyalakannya lampu ruangan tersebut. Dalam sekejap mata ruangan tersebut menjadi terang.

Matanya membulat melihat sesuatu yang terletak pada pojok ruangan tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan itu. Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri seseorang yang dilihatnya.

"Hinata!." Teriak Naruto memanggil seorang gadis yang terkulai lemas di depannya. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya tersengal, dan rambut panjangnya lusuh karena terkena keringat. Sepertinya dia sudah lama berada di dalam situ. Naruto lalu memeluk gadis yang di panggilnya Hinata.

"Hinata!. Sadarlah, Hinata! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Siapa yang melakukan semua ini padamu?!. Hinata!." Naruto terus memanggil nama Hinata, namun tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Hinata. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh Hinata. Tangan Hinata memegangi dadanya seakan sedang menahan rasa sakit. Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto. Tangan Hinata terasa dingin sekali. Dengan terbata-bata, Hinata mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Ma-maaf-kan aku.. A-Aku.. Me-men-cintai-mu.." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba tangannya terkulai lemas,matanya terpejam, dan nafasnya sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata sambil meneriakkan namanya. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata!. Hinata!. Hinataaaaaa….!"

_**BYUURRRR !**_

"Haahhh.. Hinata!."

"Hehh.. Bangun anak nakal. Dari tadi teriak-teriak terus. Berisik!" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah merasa tenang, Naruto mengusap dadanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Fuhh… Ternyata cuma mimpi. Syukurlah.."

"Heiii… Malah bicara sendiri. Cepat bangun! Sudah hampir terlambat tuh." Naruto baru menyadari jika ada ibunya disana. Uzumaki Kushina, yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan menjinjing sebuah ember bekas tempat air yang di gunakan untuk menyiram Naruto tadi.

"I-Iya, Kaa-san. Maafkan aku." Sebelum mendapat khotbah yang lebih panjang dari ibunya, Naruto segera lari ke kamar mandi tanpa merapikan tempat tidurnya terlebih dahulu.

"He-Hei, Naruto! Rapikan dulu tempat tidurmu!."

"Nanti saja, Kaa-san!." Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku putra semata wayangnya itu. Kushina pun merapikan tempat tidur Naruto dan memasukkan selimut yang basah karena perbuatannya tadi ke dalam ember yang di bawanya.

"Kaa-san tunggu di bawah ya, Naruto."

"Ya, Kaa-san." Kushina pun keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto dan bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kushina, karena ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze, sedang menjalankan tugas di luar kota.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto terus mengusap-usap dadanya. Detak jantungnya pun masih belum stabil meski Naruto sudah tahu bila kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi.

"Huuhh… Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu tadi ya?. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata. Mungkin ini efek rasa rinduku yang terlalu lama paada Hinata. Aku jadi terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Naruto mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang mengalir dari shower di atas kepalanya.

'Hahh… Nanti aku tidak latihan sajalah. Aku mau menjenguk Hinata di tempat latihan saja.' Naruto menyelesaikan kegiatannya, lalu segera keluar untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jatuhan sah untuk pesilat sudut biru, gelanggang satu." Suara seorang wanita dari sebuah microphone terdengar begitu jelas dari dalam gedung olahraga sekolah KHS, tempat Naruto dan Hinata menuntut ilmu. Saat ini sedang ada latihan pencak silat di gedung olahraga KHS. Sudah beberapa minggu ini latihan ini berlangsung serius. Hal ini di karenakan akan ada perlombaan seluruh ikatan pencak silat tingkat propinsi yang di namakan Sunagakure Cup, karena lokasinya bertempat pada SMA Sunagakure, yaitu Suna High School. Salah satu dari peserta yang mengikuti perlombaan ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, yaitu kekasih Naruto. Naruto juga termasuk salah satu peserta dari perlombaan itu, tetapi tempat latihan Naruto berbeda dengan Hinata, karena Naruto termasuk pesilat laga dan Hinata adalah seorang pesilat atlit.

Hinata sudah empat kali melakukan jatuhan dalam satu babak. Sorak sorai orang yang saat itu menonton pertandingan Hinata terdengar sangat meriah.

"Babak pertama selesai, gelanggang satu." Hinata pun kembali ke posisi semula.

"Bagus, Hinata. Sebentar lagi babak dua, gunakan teknik sahutanmu." Kata Shimura Sai, yang saat itu berperan sebagai official Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Lawan Hinata dalam latihan kali ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis cantik seperguruan dengan Hinata yang mempunyai rambut pirang panjang dan mata aquamarine yang indah. Ino juga sangat berbakat dalam pencak silat. Oleh karena itu, Ino juga menjadi peserta lomba pada Sunagakure Cup. Ino sempat kewalahan dalam menghadapi Hinata. Namun karena Ino sudah mengetahui cara bermain Hinata, pada babak kedua nanti dirinya berniat untuk membalikkan kedudukan. Hinata melakukan peregangan sejenak sambil menunggu waktu. Hinata adalah pesilat paling berbakat selain Ino di KHS. berbagai piala telah berhasil di dapatkannya dengan mudah. Terdengar suara bel tanda babak kedua dimulai dari arah timer.

"Babak kedua di mulai, gelanggang satu." Hinata pun memasuki gelanggang, begitu juga Ino. Wasit pun memulai pertandingan. Hinata menjadi lebih serius dari babak sebelumnya. Di serangnya Ino dengan pukulan yang mengarah pada dadanya, yang biasa di namakan pukulan jep. Tetapi Ino berhasil menangkisnya dan kemudian membalasnya dengan tendangan A dengan kaki kanan. Namun, Hinata berhasil menepis tendangan Ino. Hinata mengambil nafas, kemudian melakukan kuda-kuda kembali.

_SREETT!_

Ino mencoba untuk melakukan circle bawah, gerakannya sangat cepat. Serangan Ino mengenai Hinata, tetapi untungnya kuda-kuda Hinata kuat, sehingga dirinya tidak jatuh. Ino pun berdiri sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata, Hinata pun membalas senyuman Ino. Hinata dan Ino terus melakukan jual beli. Hingga babak kedua selesai. Sampai pada babak ketiga, poin Hinata tetap jauh lebih unggul di bandingkan poin Ino. Babak ketiga sebentar lagi akan berakhir, dan Hinata tetap unggul. Ino sampai kewalahan menghadapi Hinata. Ino kembali mengincar kaki Hinata dengan melakukan circle bawah. Hinata berhasil menghindari serangan Ino, tetapi tidak di sangka Ino melanjutkan serangannya dengan melakukan sapuan. Hinata pun terjatuh.

"Jatuhan sah untuk pesilat sudut merah, gelanggang dua." Untung sapuan Ino tidak terlalu sakit, sehingga Hinata masih mampu untuk berdiri. Hinata kemudian akan melakukan serangan balasan dengan melakukan serangan beruntun. Tetapi bel tanda waktu telah habis berbunyi. Meski begitu, Hinata tetap tenang karena dirinya sudah tau kalau poinnya sudah cukup banyak untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

"Keputusan pemenang." Hinata dan Ino pun maju di samping wasit.

"Pada partai ini, di menangkan oleh pesilat dari sudut…" Hinata merasakan tangannya terangkat keatas.

"….biru. Atas nama Hyuuga Hinata dari Konoha High School." Hinata dan Ino pun bersalaman.

"Kau memang hebat, Hinata. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menang di Sunagakure Cup nanti." Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pujian Ino baru saja.

"Ka-Kau juga.. He-hebat, I-Ino. A-aku yakin.. Ka-kau ju-juga pa-pasti menang." Ino tersenyum manis pada Hinata kemudian mengacungkan jempol di depan wajah Hinata dengan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kita.. Harus menang dan menjadi juara satu. Mari berusaha bersama, Hinata." Hinata membalas perkataan Ino dengan anggukan mantap.

"Naruto, pasti juga akan menang bersama kita." Sudah bisa di pastikan jika wajah Hinata sekarang pasti sudah sama seperti tomat karena perkataan Ino barusan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata percaya dengan perkataan Ino barusan. Hinata yakin jika Naruto pasti akan menang. Tiba-tiba rasa rindu kembali menyelimuti Hinata. Sudah beberapa hari dirinya tidak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah mengatakan jika Naruto menginginkan Hinata agar fokus pada latihan saja, dan Hinata mengerti itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

Tidak di sadari oleh Hinata, sepasang mata biru sebiru lautan tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Dia berdiri di antara penonton yang berdesakan agar tidak terlihat oleh Hinata. Senyum manis tersungging dari bibir ranumnya. Tiba-tiba dirinya di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Ah, Teme. Kau mengejutkanku." Orang di belakang Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan cuek seperti biasanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe?. Bukankah kau juga ada latihan hari ini?." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya lalu mengalihkam pandangannya kepada Hinata kembali. Pria yang berada di belakang Naruto, yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Rindu pada kekasih, eh?." Ejek Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggerutu menanggapi omongan Sasuke.

"Isshh.. Kau cerewet sekali, Teme. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kan juga ada latihan?. Atau jangan-jangan…" Naruto mengisyaratkan dengan matanya menunjuk pada seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang berada di samping timer. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan garis merah diwajahnya.

'Sialan si Dobe ini. Kena skak deh.' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah, Teme. Aku mau ke tempat latihan. Kau mau ikut tidak? Atau… Mau tetap disini untuk-hhmmmffffff…" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke sudah membungkam mulut Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Diam dan ayo jalan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto tanpa melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Naruto. Naruto terkikik geli karena berhasil membalas ejekan temannya itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Hinata melihat Naruto saat berjalan bersama Sasuke. Wajah Hinata memerah, detak jantungnya tak beraturan setiap kali melihat Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. A-apa yang.. di-di la-lakukan-nya di-disini?." Gumam Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto saat itu. Tetapi justru karena melihat Naruto, rasa rindunya menjadi bertambah. Rasanya Hinata sudah tidak tahan untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Aku… Merindukanmu. Naruto-kun.."

Malam itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tetapi matanya tidak mau di ajak untuk tidur. Hinata terus teringat dengan Naruto. Setiap dirinya akan memejamkan matanya, bayangan Naruto selalu ada di depannya. Hinata sudah terlalu rindu dengan Naruto. Hinata sangat membutuhkan Naruto.

Tangan mungil Hinata mengambil sebuah ponsel yang terletak di meja di sampingnya. Di lihatnya foto seorang pria berambut pirang sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berpelukan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir manis Hinata. Di bukanya menu pesan di ponselnya, lalu Hinata mengetikkan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang dia rindukan di seberang sana. Di pilihnya tombol send, lalu Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di samping kepalanya. Barulah saat itu, Hinata bisa tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus mengubah posisi tidurnya, sampai-sampai sprei tempat tidurnya berantakan. Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Hinata. Naruto meraih ponselnya ketika terdengar suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Matanya seketika terbuka lebar ketika tahu pesan dari siapa barusan. Senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

'Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun. Sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu?. Apakah kau sudah tidur? Naruto-kun, bisakah besok kita bertemu?.'

Naruto membalas pesan dari Hinata, lalu menekan tombol send. Naruto memejamkan matanya, senyum manis mengembang di bbir ranumnya, tak lama kemudian dirinya hanyut dalam alam mimpi.

Sinar matahari menerobos dari sela-sela ventilasi kamar seorang gadis cantik jelita, yang mempunyai mata berwarna lavender yang menyejukkan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengenai pipi mulusnya, Hinata membuka matanya, menunjukkan kepada dunia mata indahnya. Hinata menggeliat kecil lalu segera bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Saat merapikan tempat tidurnya, Hinata tidak sengaja melihat ponselnya di samping bantalnya.

'Naruto-kun..' Hinata pun segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari seseorang yang namanya tertera di layar ponselnya. Senyum Hinata mengembang ketika membaca pesan dari seseorang yang telah menjadi pemilik hatinya selama dua tahun lebih itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Hinata meletakkan ponselnya dan segera mengambil handuk yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Senyuman manis tetap terukir dari bibir indahnya itu.

'Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Besok pagi aku tunggu di atap sekolah ya, Hinata-hime. :* :*'

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas menaiki tangga untuk menuju tempat yang di janjikannya dengan Hinata. Hatinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kekasihnya yang sangat di rindukannya itu. Karena saking terburu-burunya, Naruto sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika di akhir anak tangga ada sebuah batu kecil. Dan Naruto tidak sengaja menginjak batu itu.

_SETT! BRUKK! DUKK!_

Naruto terpeleset batu tersebut, untungnya Naruto tidak jatuh ke bawah. Tetapi kedua lutunya dan sikunya terantuk lantai. Naruto meringis menahan rasa sakit di kedua lutut dan sikunya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri. Naruto berjalan sambil memegangi sikunya, lutunya terasa bergetar akibat benturan keras dengan lantai tadi. Naruto mencoba untuk berjalan menuju pintu atap. Tetapi masih dua langkah dia mencoba berjalan, Naruto terjatuh.

"Aww! Damn! Kenapa harus terjatuh segala sih! Aduh!." Naruto mengaduh saat tangannya mencoba untuk memijat tempurung lututnya. Lutunya terasa sakit saat di pegang. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa kesal dan rasa sakitnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." Naruto terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara yang sangat lembut dan dapat menghangatkan hatinya. Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara indah itu.

"Hi-Hinata…" Melihat Hinata mematung di depannya, Naruto mencoba untuk segera berdiri. Tetapi lutunya selalu berasa sangat sakit setiap dia akan mencoba berdiri. Tetapi Naruto terjatuh lagi. Melihat itu, Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Naruto lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"A-Apa yang te-terjadi pa-padamu, Naruto-kun." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan takut dan khawatir. Hinata mencoba untuk menyentuh lutut Naruto, tetapi Naruto cepat-cepat memegang tangan Hinata untuk mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku hanya jatuh tadi." Naruto mencoba tersenyum agar Hinata tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto, karena Hinata melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Naruto terjatuh di anak tangga paling atas tadi. Selain itu, Hinata dan Naruto sudah bersama selama dua tahun lebih. Jadi Hinata bisa tau jika senyuman Naruto barusan hanya senyum untuk menghiburnya. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan dengan kata-kata. Antara sedih, takut, khawatir, dan kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu berlagak baik-baik saja di depannnya, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangan kanannya yang dia gunakan untuk mengusap lututnya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Hinata? Kau tidak percaya denganku, eh?." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, tetapi wajahnya sudah memerah saat Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

"Ka-kau selalu be-begitu sih. Ja-jangan bohong, Naruto-kun. A-aku tau.. Ka-kau tidak.. Baik-baik sa-saja." Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang sangat polos itu. Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Hinata. Karena Naruto ingin mengajak Hinata bertemu bukan untuk memperlihatkan hal seperti ini. Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku. kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata. Sebentar lagi hari pertandingan akan datang. Jangan terlalu memikirkan diriku, Hinata. Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan sembuh nanti. Ini hanya luka ringan kok." Kata Naruto panjang lebar untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pipinya.

"A-aku.. Selalu..Pe-percaya padamu, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum menatap wajah Naruto.

"Se-sekarang.. Ikut a-aku ke ru-rumah sa-sakit dulu." Naruto sebelumnya sempat menolak, tetapi karena Hinata terus memaksa Naruto untuk di periksa, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menurut saja. Hinata membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Hinata merangkul Naruto untuk membantu Naruto berjalan. Naruto melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Hinata masih terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Naruto menjadi sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat Hinata bersedih. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto, sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Blue Shappire bertemu dengan Lavender. Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto, tetapi Naruto tahu jika senyuman Hinata barusan adalah senyuman untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya. Naruto menunduk. Hinata bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Mmm… Maafkan aku ya, Hinata. Gara-gara aku… Gara-gara aku kau jadi sedih begitu. Kalau begini caranya aku tidak akan mengajakmu bertemu.. Jika aku hanya membuat kau sedih begini." Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangkat wajah Naruto agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum manis. Naruto terkejut melihat perubahan dari wajah Hinata. Kali ini senyum Hinata sangat tulus. Senyum itulah yang sangat di rindukan Naruto. Senyuman yang dapat membuat segalanya menjadi indah.

"Se-semua ini, bu-bukan salahmu, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengusap pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya saat Hinata menyentuhnya sambil tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"A-aku yakin.. Ka-kau pasti… Baik-baik sa-saja, Naruto-kun. A-aku ju-juga tidak i-ingin pe-pertemuan ki-kita menjadi be-begini. Ta-tapi, i-ini le-lebih baik daripada.. Ki-kita.. Ti-tidak be-bertemu, Naruto-kun. A-aku… Sa-sangat me-merindukanmu, Naruto-kun." Naruto senang mendengar penjelasan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Naruto tersenyum manis menatap Hinata, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku janji, Hinata. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Hinata tersenyum begitupula dengan Naruto. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju rumah sakit. Untung saja rumah sakit itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Hinata dan Naruto. Sebelumnya Hinata sudah menelfon wali kelasnya dan wali kelas Naruto untuk meminta ijin, sehingga mereka berdua bisa berobat ke rumah sakit dengan tenang tanpa takut dihukum.

Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di Konoha Medika, rumah sakit yang berada dekat dengan sekolahan mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto paling benci dengan bangunan yang berbau obat-obatan seperti rumah sakit seperti ini. Tetapi karena ini permintaan dari Hinata, Naruto dengan terpaksa mau memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Hinata menuntun Naruto menuju ruangan dokter. Perlahan Hinata mengetuk pintu yang berwarna putih itu.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam yang menyuruh mereka untuk masuk. Hinata pun memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan, lalu memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa putih tersebut. Di depan Hinata ada seorang wanita cantik dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok, berwarna merah jambu sebahu, dengan pakaian putih seperti dokter-dokter pada umumnya. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, seorang dokter ternama di rumah sakit tersebut. Dia adalah murid dari Tsunade Senju, seorang dokter muda yang sangat cantik dan terkenal mempunyai dada besar itu. Sakura juga merupakan teman dekat Hinata di tempat kursusnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata, dan Hinata membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Ternyata kau, Hinata. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?." Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk berbaring di tempat periksa di samping Sakura. Naruto meringis saat kakinya mencoba menaiki ranjang tersebut. Wajah Hinata kembali menunjukkan raut khawatir.

"Sakura, bi-bisakah kau me-melihat ke-keadaan Naruto-kun?. Di-dia ba-baru saja terjatuh da-dari anak tangga. Te-tetapi se-sepertinya Naruto-kun.. Ti-tidak baik-baik sa-saja." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri tempat berbaring Naruto. Sakura meminta Naruto untuk menunjukkan tempat yang terasa sakit. Naruto menaikkan celananya agar Sakura dapat melihat lutut Naruto. Lalu Naruto menunjuk sikunya juga. Sakura mengamati keadaan lutut Naruto satu persatu kemudian siku Naruto. Sakura mengangguk entah apa artinya. Sakura lalu mencoba untuk memijat pelan lutut Naruto. Seketika Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu Sakura mencoba untuk memijat siku Naruto. Sakura melihat Naruto bereaksi sama saat dia memijat lutut dan sikunya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu berjalan menuju kursinya kembali. Hinata menatap arah Sakura berjalan.

"Ba-bagaimana, Sakura?. Naruto-kun.. Baik-baik sa-saja, kan?." Sakura diam tidak menyahut. Dia malah menyangga dagunya sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius. Hinata tau jika tatapan Sakura seperti itu berarti keadaan Naruto tidak baik-baik saja. Naruto hanya diam melihat Hinata yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sakura.." panggil Hinata. Sakura lalu menghela nafas.

"Hinata.. Naruto.. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya Naruto mengalami retak tulang. Ada sebagian tulang siku Naruto bergeser dan sebagian tulang tempurung lutut Naruto retak. Memang retakannya tidak terlalu serius, tetapi akan beraikabat fatal jika terus di biarkan. Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Naruto?." Naruto hanya diam, sementara Hinata langsung mematung saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di katakana oleh Sakura.

"A-apa maksudnya, Sakura?. Aku baik-baik saja kan?. Aku hanya jatuh di satu anak tangga. Mana mungkin sampai tulangku retak." Naruto mencoba untuk menjelaskan kembali apa yang didengarnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku serius. Kau mengalami fisura, retak tulang. Mungkin sebelumnya kau berlari atau bagaimana sehingga posisi jatuhmu tidak bagus. Jadilah seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo kita lakukan ronsen saja untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan tulangmu." Naruto terdiam, Hinata menunduk, bahunya bergetar dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Naruto semakin merasa bersalah telah membuat Hinata semakin sedih seperti sekarang.

"La-lalu.. Ka-kapan…Naruto-kun a-akan sembuh, Sakura?."

"Mungkin…butuh waktu sekitar dua bulan untuk menyembuhkan retakan pada tulangnya. Untuk sementara waktu Naruto harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Dan lebih baik jika kau berhenti latihan, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, Hinata terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Hinata dan Naruto tengah duduk di bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon di luar rumah sakit. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Tangan Hinata mengepal kuat hingga menimbulkan decitan di kursi yang di dudukinya. Hinata tidak percaya jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi hari perlombaan akan datang. Pasti seratus persen Naruto tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan itu, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyemangati Hinata nantinya. Fikiran Hinata kacau sekarang. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Hinata merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto. Mungkin jika Hinata tidak meminta Naruto untuk bertemu dengannya, Naruto pasti masih baik-baik saja sekarang. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendekapnya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu memikirkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Hinata menangis di pelukan Naruto. Hinata memeluk Naruto , Naruto pun semakin mempererat pelukannnya dan membelai dengan lembut rambut panjang Hinata. Siapa tau itu dapat menenangkan kekasihnya. Tetapi tangis Hinata malah semakin menjadi. Naruto mulai khawatir dengan Hinata.

"Hinata… Kenapa kau menangis terus sih. Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Cup cup cup.." Hinata mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Ma-maaf.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.. Hiks.. Gara-gara aku.. Hiks.. mengajakmu be-bertemu.. Hiks.. ka-kau jadi.. Hiks..begini.. Hiks...Hiks.. Maaf.. Hiks.. Naruto-kun."

"Ssssttt… Jangan bicara seperti itu Hinata. Semua ini bukan kau yang salah. Aku sendiri yang ceroboh. Sudahlah Hinata. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti perlombaan, bukan?. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak fikiran. Hinata.. Percayalah padaku. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan semua ini bukan salahmu." Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata tetap menangis, tetapi suara isak Hinata sedikit mereda. Naruto sedikit lega lalu melepas pelukannya. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang masih sembab dengan air mata.

"Naruto-kun… Hiks.. Aku.. A-aku sangat.. Hiks.. Mengkhawatirkanmu.. Hiks.. Kenapa ka-kau. Hiks.. malah me-mengkhawatirkan.. Pe-pertandinganku , sih? Hiks Hiks.. " Naruto terkikik pelan melihat Hinata yang sedang ngambeg saat menangis seperti itu. Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Hinata.. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan pertandinganmu. Tetapi aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu nanti jika terus seperti ini." Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Itu malah menambah kesan lucu di wajah Hinata.

"Hei hei. Kenapa malah cemberut begitu?." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, mencoba untuk pura-pura marah.

"Kau.. Bohong.." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?." Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam sampai rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Ka-kau lebih mementingkan.. pe-pertandinganku kan.. da-daripada a-aku.. Ka-kau takut, jika a-aku nanti ka-kalah.. Ka-kau akan di-dipermalukan oleh teman-temanmu ka-karena ka-kau mempunyai ke-kekasih yang sudah me-menjatuhkan na-nama baik sekolah. Iya kan, Naruto-kun?." Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya berfikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau malu.. ji-jika nanti teman-temanmu tau.. ka-kau mempunyai ke-kekasih yang pa-payah seperti a-aku. Aku hanya-" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto menghentikan perkataan Hinata dengan memeluk Hinata. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Hentikan, Hinata. Berhenti menyangka yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Bukan begitu maksudku Hinata." Hinata hanya diam menunggu penjelasan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan impianmu untuk menjadi juara, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu gagal. Jika kau terus memikirkan aku, aku takut jika aku hanya menjadi beban untuk fikiranmu. Dan aku takut itu akan mempengaruhi prestasimu, Hinata. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang. Jika kau ingin menjadi pemenang di setiap kejuaraan agar kau bisa mendapat beasiswa?." Hinata terdiam. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Naruto. Dia memang pernah mengatakan kepada Naruto jika dia sangat ingin meneruskan impian ayahnya untuk menjadi pesilat handal dan selalu menjuarai setiap pertandingan.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan impanmu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau hebat. Bukan karena kau adalah sang juara. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Hinata. " Air mata Hinata kembali menetes mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Naruto merasakan bahunya basah.

"Kau menangis, Hinata?." Naruto merasakan Hinata menggeleng. Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Hinata. Naruto sangat benci melihat air mata Hinata seperti sekarang. Yang dia inginkan adalah senyum manis Hinata, bukan air mata kesedihan Hinata.

"A-aku.. Hiks.. Ti-tidak me-menangis, Naruto-kun.. Hiks.. A-aku..hanya se-senang. Hiks.. A-aku senang..ternyata ka-kau sangat pe-peduli padaku. Hiks.. Ma-maafkan aku..Naruto-kun." Naruto kembali menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku mengerti kok. Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis lagi. Nanti wajahmu sudah jelek jadi tambah jelek lho." Hinata terkikik pelan di tengah isaknya. Naruto ikut tertawa.

"La-lagipula.. Ti-tidak ada artinya..ji-jika a-aku menang… Tanpa ada kau disisiku, Naruto-kun." Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata. Senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto.

"Aku akan datang mendukungmu, Hinata. Makanya, kau harus berusaha ya." Hinata tersenyum senang, Naruto merasakan Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

'Aku…tidak akan mengecewakanmu..Naruto-kun.'

.

.

Hari pertandingan pun tiba. Sunagakure Cup telah dimulai. Semua peserta dari sekolah dan perguruan yang berbeda telah berkumpul di depan gelanggang untuk menunggu giliran main mereka. Wakil dari KHS, seperti Hinata, Ino, Karin, Shion, dan Sasame pun sudah berkumpul. Satu persatu peserta sudah menunjukkan bakat mereka dalam masing-masing gelanggang. Hinata dan Ino terdaftar dalam gelanggang satu, sedangkan yang lain terdaftar dalam gelanggang dua. Ino sudah maju duluan melawan pesilat dari tuan rumah, yaitu Suna High Shool dan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Semua itu berkat latihannya bersama Hinata.

"Ah. Sekarang giliranmu, Hinata. Berusahalah. Ganbatte!" kata Ino menyemangati Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hinata mencari ke sekeliling gelanggang, tetapi tidak menemukan Naruto dimana-mana. Hinata berfikir mungkin Naruto tidak akan datang.

"Segera mempersiapkan diri. Partai 212, atas nama Hyuuga Hinata dari Konoha High School menempati sudut biru melawan Temari dari Suna High School menempati sudut merah, agar segera melakukan timbang ulang." Hinata terkejut, ternyata namanya sudah di panggil. Bahkan dia belum menemukan Naruto di mana-mana.

'_Aku akan datang mendukungmu, Hinata. Makanya, kau harus berusaha ya.'_

Tiba-tiba, Hinata teringat pada perkataan Naruto. Hinata berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Naruto. Hinata yakin, jika Naruto pasti akan datang untuk melihatnya. Hinata segera berlari menuju gelanggang untuk mempersiapkan diri. Setelah selesai dengan berbagai persiapan, Hinata berjalan memasuki gelanggang. Kali ini Hinata berada di sudut biru. Temari yang menjadi lawannya adalah kakak dari teman Naruto. Tentulah Hinata tau bagaimana kemampuan Temari. Tetapi Hinata tidak takut. Dia tetap mencoba untuk positive thinking menang. Demi Naruto, dan juga sekolahnya.

"Babak pertama dimulai, gelanggang satu."

Hinata memasang posisi. Hinata mencoba untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu. Pukulan jep dan tendangannya tidak ada yang bisa mengenai Temari. Temari mencoba untuk membalas Hinata dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang sama. Tetapi untungnya Hinata berhasil menangkis semuanya pukulan Temari dan berhasil menangkap tendangan Temari. Hinata berhasil melakukan jatuhan pada babak pertama.

"Jatuhan sah untuk pesilat sudut biru, gelanggang satu." Babak pertama selesai. Hinata kembali ke sudut dan mendapat pengarahan dari orang yang menjadi officialnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sekilas Hinata mencoba untuk mencari Naruto di antara kerumunan peserta dan penonton, tetapi Hinata tetap tidak bisa menemukan Naruto dimana-mana. Hinata mulai gelisah.

'Ah, tidak..tidak boleh. Aku yakin Naruto-kun sedang melihatku sekarang. Aku harus berusaha.' Kata Hinata dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Bel tanda babak kedua dimulai pun berbunyi. Wasit pun memulai pertandingan. Hinata dan Temari kembali saling beradu kemampuan. Saling menyerang satu sama lain. Saat Hinata hendak menyerang Temari dengan tendangan C dengan kaki kanan, Temari ternyata bisa membaca gerakan Hinata dan berhasil menangkap kakinya. Hinata mengerti jika Temari akan melakukan jatuhan. Hinata mencoba untuk menangkis jatuhan Temari dan akhirnya berhasil. Temari melepaskan kaki kanan Hinata. Saat Temari baru melepaskan kakinya, Hinata segera melakukan sapuan dan berhasil membuat Temari terjatuh.

"Jatuhan sah untuk pesilat sudut biru, gelanggang satu." Temari sampai kewalahan menghadapi Hinata. Akhirnya babak kedua pun selesai. Hinata kembali kesudut untuk mengelap keringat dan membasahi tenggorokannya, sekaligus untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari officialnya. Hinata kembali mencari Naruto di antara kerumunan penonton dan peserta. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Hinata sama sekali tidak melihat rambut pirang Naruto yang berkilau itu. Hinata menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk tetap berfikir positif.

'Aku harus menang.' Kata Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Bel tanda babak ketiga dimulai pun berbunyi. Hinata menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Hinata berjalan memasuki gelanggang. Babak kali ini adalah babak penentuan, oleh karena itu Hinata harus berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Hinata memulai dengan menyerang terlebih dahulu, namun sayangnya semua serangan Hinata dapat di tangkis oleh Temari. Namun semua itu tidak membuat Hinata gelisah, dia sudah tau jika poinnya sudah banyak pada babak-babak sebelumnya. Kali ini hanya untuk santai dan jika perlu untuk menambah poin lagi. Saat Hinata gagal melakukan tendangan, Temari menggunakan peluang tersebut untuk menjatuhkan Hinata. Temari menyahut kaki Hinata lalu menjegal kaki Hinata yang berada di bawah. Alhasil Hinata terjatuh.

"Jatuhan sah untuk pesilat dari sudut merah, gelanggang satu." Hinata segera bangkit berdiri. Untung saja gelanggang yang di tempatinya tidak terlalu keras, sehingga saat di jatuhkan tidak terlalu terasa sakit. Hinata membalas serangan Temari dengan melakukan sapuan kembali. Tetapi gagal. Namun saat Temari lengah, Hinata mencoba untuk melakukan circle bawah. Temari akhirnya terjatuh lagi.

"Jatuhan sah untuk pesilat sudut biru, gelangggang satu." Hinata mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Saat Temari akan melakukan serangan balasan, bel tanda babak ketiga selesai berbunyi. Hinata merasa lega. Sekarang tinggal berharap atas hasil usahanya.

"Bagus, Hinata. Kau pasti menang lagi kali ini." Kata Suzune yang saat itu menjadi official Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mata Hinata kembali mencari-cari dimana sang kekasihnya itu. Hinata mulai kecewa dengan Naruto. Hinata berfikir jika Naruto tidak datang untuk melihatnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Hinata dari belakang.

"Kau hebat, Hinata." Hinata sangat mengenali suara baritone yang ada di belakangnya saat ini.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Hinata tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di depannya sekarang.

"Naruto-kun… A-aku yakin..ka-kau pasti datang.." Naruto berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan menggunakan tongkat. Senyum manis terukir di bibir indahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah berada disitu sejak tadi. Tetapi saat Hinata mencari Naruto, Naruto bersembunyi di belakang kerumunan penonton, sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya. Naruto sempat khawatir saat melihat Hinata terkena jatuhan dari Temari tadi, tetapi Hinata tidak menunjukkan raut kesakitan. Naruto jadi lega.

"Aku kan sudah janji padamu, Hinata. Mana mungkin aku bohong." Hinata tersenyum senang atas pernyataan Naruto barusan. Garis merah tipis terlihat di pipinya.

"_Keputusan pemenang."_

"Nah, ini saatnya melihat hasil latihanmu Hinata." Hinata mengangguk lalu segera berjalan menuju gelanggang. Wasit memegang tangan kanan Hinata dan tangan kiri Temari.

"Pada partai 212 di menangkan oleh pesilat dari sudut….."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang menantikan keputusan juri. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan. Hinata membuka matanya.

"…biru. Atas nama Hyuuga Hinata dari Konoha High School."

Hinata bersujud syukur di depan semua penonton dan semua orang yang ada di situ. Hinata sangat senang bisa menang dalam pertandingan kali ini. Tepuk tangan penonton dan teman-teman Hinata yang datang untuk mendukung membuat Hinata tambah senang. Temari menjabat tangan Hinata lalu mengucapkan selamat kepada Hinata.

"Traktiran yak.." Hinata hanya terkikik pelan menanggapi candaan Temari. Hinata lalu menerima piala atas kemenangannya. Naruto yang melihat senyum bahagia Hinata ikut merasa senang. Hinata mengangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto. Naruto mengacungkan jempol kearah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

'Naruto-kun.. Aku…..berhasil..'

.

.

.

.

Malam itu di rumah Ino, sedang ada pesta kecil-kecilan untuk mensyukuri kemenangan wakil-akil sekolah mereka, seperti Hinata dan Ino. Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata tengah duduk berdua di taman di depan rumah Ino.

"Naruto-kun.." Merasa namanya di panggil, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?." Hinata malah menunduk dalam-dalam menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sambil memainkan telunjuknya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hinata?."

"Mmm…. Te-terima ka-kasih." Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Hinata.

"Ka-karena du-dukunganmu…a-aku..be-berhasil me-menang." Naruto tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

"Iya, Hinata. Tetapi itu juga karena usahamu. Kau yang sudah berusaha, Hinata." Hinata tersenyum mendengar pujian kekasihnya.

"Aku senang saat kau mengatakan hal itu, Hinata." Hinata menoleh pada Naruto.

"A-apa, Naruto-kun?." Naruto tersenyum.

"Kata-katamu waktu itu benar-benar membuatku senang, Hinata." Naruto lalu membayangkan saat dia bersama Hinata saat itu.

'_La-lagipula.. Ti-tidak ada artinya..ji-jika a-aku menang… Tanpa ada kau disisiku, Naruto.'_

"Aku sangat senang, Hinata. Aku jadi tambah bersemangat untuk melihatmu bertanding. Karena aku tidak mau melihat kau menggagalkan impianmu hanya karena aku, Hinata." Hinata sangat senang mendengar penuturan Naruto. Hinata merangkul lengan kekar Naruto.

"A-aku..ju-juga senang..Naruto-kun. A-aku senang..ternyata ka-kau da-datang untuk me-melihatku. A-awalnya a-aku fikir..ka-kau tidak a-akan da-datang." Naruto tersenyum, lalu mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku mengingkari janjiku pada permaisuriku yang cantik jelita ini." Hinata tersipu malu saat Naruto menggombalinya. Hinata mencubit pelan lengan Naruto.

"Aduh!. Yee.. Dia malu.. Hihihihi.."

"He-hentikan, Naruto-kun.." Bukannya berhenti,Naruto malah semakin senang mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Mereka pun tertawa bersama di selingi dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil Hinata pada Naruto. Hingga akhirnya mereka capek dan terdiam dalam posisi berpelukan. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Hinata.

"Mmm… Hinata." Merasa namanya di panggil, Hinata pun menoleh menatap wajah Naruto dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Naruto tidak menyadari jika Hinata melihat garis merah tipis di pipi Naruto. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"A-ada apa, Naruto?." Hinata menunggu kata-kata dari Naruto, tetapi tidak ada juga kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

"Eeee… Bo-boleh…Bo-bolehkah aku...mem-minta ss-sesuatu darimu?." Hinata merasa heran dengan Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto menjadi gagap seperti saat ini. Tetapi Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang daripada tadi.

"Bo-boleh saja, Naruto-kun. Ka-katakan sa-saja." Naruto malah menjadi salah tingkah saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Hinata malah semakin heran dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"A-aku..aku…aku.." Hinata menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"Aku..aku.. Aku ingin-" Belum selesai Naruto bicara, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tubuh Hinata memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Naruto terkejut dengan perbuatan Hinata padanya.

"A-aku…me-merindukanmu..Naruto-kun.. Sangat merindukanmu.." Naruto tersenyum menanggapi sikap kekasihnya. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan telunjuknya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Jantung mereka berdua sama-sama berpacu untuk memperebutkan juara. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya. Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto melepas ciumannya lalu menatap wajah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Aku…mencintaimu." Hinata tersenyum manis lalu memeluk Naruto erat-erat seakan tidak akan mau untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku…juga..mencintaimu.. Naruto."

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah bagi pasangan ini. Gemerlap bintang dan terangnya sinar bulan seakan menambah rasa bahagia dalam hati Naruto dan Hinata. Rindu yang selama ini menyelubungi hati, akhirnya dapat terobati malam itu.

__**OWARI_**_

Uhuyy… xD

Akhirnya selesai juga fic Bebhe yang kedua ini. Gimana ?. Masih jelek kah ? nggak nyambung banget kan sama judulnya? xD. Romance-nya kurang berasa ya? Hehe.. maklum pacaran nggak pernah romantis-romantisan*plak xD

Bebhe kasih bocoran tentang fic ini ya ?*padahal nggak ada yang butuh xD

Mungkin readers bingung kenapa fic ini banyak menyangkut tentang pertandingan pencak silat. Karena Bebhe baru saja mengikuti pertandingan pencak silat. Dan sebagian besar dari fic ini adalah kisah nyata dari pengalaman Bebhe kemarin. Tetapi ada sedikit perubahan pada tokohnya. xD Yahh.. Alhamdulillah.. Bebhe kalah.*plak xD

Oh ya.. untuk semuanya yang udah nyempetin diri buat mampir baca fic Bebhe yang masih awut-awutan ini, Bebhe ucapin terima kasih banyak. Bebhe juga minta maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah dalam fic ini. Maklum Bebhe buat fic ini sedikit buru-buru+dalam keadaan ngantuk+capek*plak #malah curhat xD

Seperti biasa.. Bebhe nggak minta banyak. Cuma minta review dan saran dari readers semuanya. ^_^b

Komentar dari kalian sangat Bebhe butuhkan untuk membangkitkan dan memperbaiki fic Bebhe ini.,

Yaaa.. Okelah.. sampai jumpa di next fic ya .. xD

Sii yuu… muah muah muah :*:*:* #plak plak plak xD

Review please ^^b

**NB::: Happy New Year 2013, Wish U All The Best. May God Blesses you ^_^**


End file.
